The Yellow Flash Of MÄR
by TheSageCreator
Summary: The MAR story with a Naruto twist! How will our favorite blonde ninja handle the world Of Marchen, and what's this about a demon trapped in an ARM? Find out and more in The Yellow Flash Of MAR!
1. Stepping Into Marchen!

The Yellow Flash Of MAR, Chapter 1: Stepping Into Marchen!

Disclamier: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance or Naruto, all characters (except for my oc's) are created by Their respectable authors.

Story Start!

A man with blue hair would be standing in a circle with a face that had the eyes crossed out, with it's tongue sticking out. He was currently holding his ar up, with a ring that looked like a door with that same face above the door.

He pulled out a knife and ripped off the chain on the ring as a bright light glew around his hand. a large door appeared in front of him as a bright light shined over him

A blonde shot up after his dream, looking around the room to see only his classmates, his baby blue eyes scanned the area once more only to feel someone tap his shoulder.

"Naruto, you alright?"

He turned to his classmate and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine...just a weird dream" he turned around and put his head down, bout to fall asleep again.

"LET'S DO IT, HOLY THUNDERFORCE!"

He shot up to see his best friend Ginta, standing ontop of his desk with a ruler in his hand. everyone stared at him with a weird look while Naruto just facepalmed.

"You idiot..." he sighed and sat up, wanting to see what was about to unfold.

The teacher looked back at Ginta, with a tic mark growing on his head. "Gintaaaa...You again"

"Hah..ehehe" Ginta chuckled nervously.

"GET OUT THERE AND GIVE ME 100 LAPS YOU IDIOT"

Ginta ran outside and quickly started doing half a lap, and quickly got tired, stopping to catch his breath. "This is crazy!

Ginta was not very athletic, he couldn't see well due to him playing too many games. He is an Under average student and is super short, he needs to stand in the front during lineup in the morning.

Ginta would be sitting on the ground, sweating and panting heavily as people surrounded him.

"Totally pathetic Gin!" One student said as he looked down at the blonde.

"How can you pass out at the sixth lap?" another student teased as Ginta growled. the student from before held a ruler to Ginta's face and snickered.

"Here! your sacred sword ThunderForce"

Ginta growled at him. "Too much sarcasm ass!"

The two people continued to pick on Ginta until a hand hit one of them from the back.

"Stop bullying Ginta!"

The turned around to see a girl with blue hair, and hazel eyes, next to Naruto who had a frown on his face.

Naruto was actually very athletic compared to Ginta, and could actually finish the '100' laps the teacher would assign to him whenever he fell asleep during class. Despite being Athletic he really has lower grades then Ginta when it comes to academics, and is only two inches taller than Ginta when it comes to height, having to stand behind him in the morning.

"Leave Ginta alone! before I have to beat you guys up!" Naruto shouted as the bullies laughed. "You'ew just like him Little Naru!" One of them picked Naruto up, who growled and socked him in his face. "Don't call me that!"

"You guys need to stop bullying Ginta and Naruto!" The girl said as everyone looked at her. One bully stepped up and smiled.

"We are just playing with the Koyuki.." he said as he grabbed each side of Ginta's mouth and started pulling.

"Hey! Stop that!" Koyuki shouted as They laughed and let Ginta go. Naruto growled and stood up, dusting himself off. "Jerks..." He sighed when he watched Ginta chase after the. "He's just going to get tired after a few seconds.." He told himself as he facepalmed at Ginta on the ground panting after a few seconds of running.

~After School~

Ginta, Naruto, and Koyuki would be walking down the road to their homes as they were taling about Ginta's dream.

"What kind of dream was it today?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? The same as always! The land of Fairytales! The land of Marchen!" Ginta shouted as Naruto and Koyuki watched astonished, even though they talk about this all the time.

"A demon lord appears in a peaceful world and takes away the Princess!" Naruto said which gained him a nod from Ginta.

"Yep! I fight the demon lord and save the princess! If only I'd seen it a bit more, I would have beaten the demon lord!

Koyuki smiled and stepped in. "Hey...what's this princess look like? is she cuter than me?" She asked, making Ginta blush and Naruto sigh, both knowing that the princess was Koyuki.

"100 times, no 1000 times cuter than you!"

"How mean~"

"Ahaha! come on Ginta, Koyuki isn't that ugly!"

"Hey! I am not ugly!"

Ginta laughed and kept walking. "But..I've been counting...102 times! and it's been the same dream!" Ginta said to his friends as they walked. "It's so mountains, Rivers...Candy houses surrounded by talking trees...there were even birds with 3 head flying around!"

'Lucky...my dreams are super creepy..' Naruto thought as he listened to the story, still trying to figure out what was that dream he had in class.

"There are dwarves and fairies..I can even remember all the color and smells!" Ginta told them as he smiled.

"'Hey1 Do the butterflies talk?" Koyuki asked.

"No way! why would a butterfly talk? The ones that talk are the plants"

Naruto smiled. "Heh, Talking butterflies sound cool actually"

"If there really is a world like I've seen in my dreams...Even if it's just once! I wanna go there!" Ginta shouted as Koyuki gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah! You can go!"

Naruto grinned and wrapped an arm around him. "And we'll be right there with you buddy!"

Ginta stared at his friend, a bright smile forming on his face. "Really? Koyuki, you and Naruto are the only ones who don't laugh at me"

"Why wouldn't we? besides, people believe in Aliens and Ghost right?" She asked which made Naruto shiver. He hated Ghost. that was the thing that creeped him out the most other than Mice.

~A few minutes later~

After talking for a while, everyone spilt ways and went home. Naruto arrived at his apartment as he sighed. He walked up the stairs as he opened his door, seeing his small place. "'I'm home" He said, knowing no one would answer. He put his bag down as he jumped on his bed and yawned, staring at his ceiling.

"What was that dream about? super creepy..who was that guy..and why did that ring start glowing?" He asked himself as he sat up and noticed 9 weird looking Kunai on his wall. He was given them mysteriously one day, saying they had belonged to his father, who he had never met. He really didn't believe the girl but he sighed and took it anyways.

"There's no way those are my dad's...I never even met the guy!" he sighed and jumped off his bed and walked over to the kunai. "I will admit...they do look cool..." He picked one up and started swinging around. "Okay..these are really cool! I' gonna show Ginta and Koyuki tomo-" He was cut off by an image of a fox flashing in his head as he fell to the ground, holding his stomach in pain. "Oww...what was that...maybe I'm just hungry! time to make me some ramen!" He grinned and sat up, ready to make him dinner.

~The next day~

Naruto woke up with a groan, cups of Ramen falling off of him as he sighed, he may have eaten to much last night. "'Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" He shot up and quickly git dressed. He put on all of his clothes and stared in the mirror, he looked at his blonde hair and stared at the tips of his spikes, seeing red tint as he sighed. "I wonder why that isn't normal.." He grabbed his Kunai and left his house.

~A few minutes later~

Naruto crashed in his classroom to see everyone there, but no teacher, which made him happy. "Good, I can just say I've been here all day." He looked around and Noticed Ginta and smiled. "Yoo! G-" He ran over but stopped as the whole room turned black, the only thing visible was a similar symbol on the ground.

"What the? that face was in my dream?" Naruto shouted as he looked around.

"The hec is goin' on1 is it a blackout?!" A student asked as everyone looked around, only to freze seeing a large figure with the same face as befre which made Naruto run over to Ginta and Koyuki. "The hell is this?!"

The figure stood above everyone for a second, before a deep voice rang out, everyone being able to hear it. "The Tunnel...Has been opened"

Everyone stared in shock, not being able to move. But the most in shock was Ginta and Naruto.

"It's a monster!" a girl screamed as everyone ran outside the room, surprised that it was normal out of the classroom. "Everyone, hurry up out here!..it's perfectly fine on this side!"

Everyone quickly ran out the room, Everyone except for Ginta, Naruto, and Koyuki. Koyuki fell down as she sat there, astonished at the being in front of her.

Naruto stared in shock as he grinned. "Yo! Ginta!"

Koyuki felt someone pick her up as she turned to see Ginta. "Look Koyuki, It wasn't... a dream!" He shouted, confusing the girl in his arms.

"It's the world I saw in my dreams! But this...isn't a dream!" Ginta shouted, as he looked over to Naruto, who was staring at what he was staring at, mesmerized at the beautiful sight.

"...You see it." The figure said. "You can see it can't you?

Ginta nodded while Naruto grinned. "Yeah, i can see it!" He shouted, confusing Koyuki even more.

"I...can't see a thing..is it a world only Ginta and Naruto can see?"

The voice continued to talk. "You can see our world!That means you either wanted to run away from your current world or you believed strongly in the existence of our world...This is why the tunnel has chosen to appear before please enter!" The figure pulled out a dice as he threw it, it rolled around before landing on two. "The dice lands on two...therefore two people can cross..."

Naruto grinned. "Alright! This is my chance the finally see this world Ginta talks about!"

Koyuki stared for a moment. "I would like to go too...may i?"

The firgure stared at Koyuki. "The dice landed on two...if more than two people were to cross..there's no telling what would happen to the third person..." He said Shocking Naruto. He turned around to see Ginta drop Koyuki off at the door.

Ginta stared at her and smiled. "We're going."

Everyone started to get Ginta and Naruto out of there but couldn;t "Come on! someone get them outta there!" Everyone panicked frantically, some students even going to get a teacher, But Koyuki stood there, her hair covering her eyes.

"It isn't fair...only Ginta and Naruto.." she stared at the ground, before looking up, with a bright smile. "You two will have to tell me about it when you get back!"

Naruto grinned. "You bet!" He stared at the gate and grinned. He pulled the box out of his bookbag and stared at the Kunai, before grinning and closing the box. "Let's go Ginta!" He shouted as his friend ran over, he held his hand to the door as it opened "I wonder what we are going to find in this world..."

Ginta smiled. "'It's gonna be super fun!" they walked through the gate as the entire room returned to normal.=...thus the two boys entered into the world of Mar

~Somewhere in Mar~

The blue haired man would be standing around trees with a fairy next to him as the ring on his finger from Naruto's dreams as broken. Tthe fairy smiled.

"Oh, the Dimension ARM Broke."

The man sighed. "It's fine...this is just proof that the summoning had worked..." He said as he stared at his hands.

"The outsiders...have arrived." He said softly.

Chapter End!  



	2. Welcome To Marchen!

The Yellow Flash Of MÄR, Chapter 2: Welcome To Marchen!

 _ **Disclaimer-First chapter**_

 _Story Start!_

Naruto shot awake as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. "What the..where am i-" He stopped, remembering what had just happened.

"That's right...we went to Ginta's dream world...My box!" He turned around to see his box besides him, causing him to sigh in relief. Naruto opened the box and smiled, seeing all nine where they should be. "Alright...time to wa-" He was stopped by Ginta waking up.

"Huh?" The blonde looked around for a second and groaned as he noticed his vision was blurry. "My glasses're dirty?" He took off his glasses and started wiping until he noticed something.

Naruto noticed this as he stared at him. "Ginta? you alright?"

"My vision...is perfectly fine.." Ginta responded as Naruto fell down.

"You're lying! Your vision is horrible! you couldn't even see how many fingers i was holding up if i was right in front of you!" Naruto said as Ginta laughed and stood up, looking around before he looked over to Naruto. "Can you punch me to tell me i'm not dreaming?"

Naruto smiled and punched him in his face, to his surprise Ginta was sent tumbling over a few meters, which shocked Naruto. 'My strength...am i stronger here...maybe...our bodies abilities are heightened here..' He thought as he watched Ginta run off at a fast speed, faster than he was when they were in their world.

"What the?! Wait up Ginta!" Naruto shouted as he dashed off, surprisingly faster as well.

"It's not a dream Naruto! we're really here!" Ginta shouted.

"Stop running off! hold on!"

The two blondes ran around for thirty minutes, staring at the unusual plants,animals, and other strange things in this world, unknown to them, someone was watching the two boys from a distance.

Ginta had stopped running as he chuckled softly, with Naruto behind him, carrying a medium sized box behind him, which actually didn't hold the blonde back when it came to running for that long.

"Naruto...i feel really weird...we've been running for 30 minutes..and i'm totally fine...i usually pass out after five.."

Naruto nodded. "Same here...i'm even faster than i was before...creepy..."

Ginta put his glasses on but stopped. "Oh wait..my vision is fine, i forgot.." They stood there in silence before they heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey! little boys!"

The quickly turned around to see...two talking rocks? "You look like you are in fine spirits, have you two been off having fun?" the rocked asked as his mustache wiggled, which creeped Naruto out as he backed up.

"Ahh!" Naruto shouted as he jumped back, while Ginta wasn't afraid.

"Talking Rocks!" The Happy blonde shouted as he stared at them. "Yes we have! it's amazing here!"

"That's nice..but um...i have a favor to ask of you two.." The older rock said as Naruto walked up.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as the Rock smiled.

"You see, the sun is very bright today...i was hoping you could bring us some water from the stream?" the rock asked as he looked over to the stream. Naruto smiled as he nodded.

"Alright! we'll get you some water!" He and Ginta walked over to the streamed as grabbed as much water as they could, walking over to the rock and pouring it all over their bodies.

The older rock smiled. "Oh! that feels good, thank you."

The smaller rocked smiled. "Thank ya"

Ginta smiled at the entities. "No problem!" Naruto just stared at the whole scene as he sighed, thinking about how he never expected to see talking rocks...ever.

The older rock looked at the two boys. You two mind telling me where you come from? we don't really get humans around these parts."

Ginta stared at him confused, but happily answered. "Tokyo! it's in Japan!"

The older rock looked to the little rock. "Have you ever heard of that place?" He asked, earning a head shake from the rock.

'How is that even possible?!' Naruto asked himself as he turned to a loud noise behind them. Ginta heard the noise and turned around to a weird looking armor staring at them. it had the torso of a Knights chest-plate and helmet, but the legs and torso were connected to a ball in the middle.

"What the?" Naruto stared confused as he noticed the Armor start to run for them.

"Get out of here!" the rock shouted as the creature got closer, but was surprised as Ginta had caught the creature and stopped it in it's tracks.

"What do you think you are doing popping out like that!" he shouted shocking Naruto.

'I was right...our physical abilities are better in this world' he thought as he ran up to the creature and jumped up, kicking it in it's face as it was sent flying away from him and Ginta, surprising the blonde on the ground.

"Huh?" Ginta asked as he looked up at Naruto, waiting for an answer.

"We are stronger here! ain't it awesome!" Naruto shouted as he landed next to him, still holding onto his Box as they heard a voice from above.

"Not bad boys" a female voice said as Naruto looked up and blushed, seeing a girl with pink hair, in a witch costume, flying on a broom.

"What the..." Naruto mumbled as he watched the girl get off her broom and land in front of them/ "Hi..I'm Dorothy...nice to meet you." She said in a soft voice which creeped out the older rock.

"D-Dorothy?!" he shouted as he stared in shock, as if he had heard of her before.

Dorothy stared at the two boys. "To defeat a mid-level guardian ÄRM i brought along is quite impressive...what were you using?"

"You saw that Naruto! it went poof them she put it on her finger! That's so cool!"

"Yeah...super cool.." Naruto said as he stared at Dorothy, still blushing.

The rock finally spoke up as he shouted. "Run away! She's using an ÄRM!"

Dorothy stared at Ginta for a second, scanning his body. "You don't have any ÄRMs..." She then looked to Naruto who was holding his box. "You...what's in that box.."

Naruto didn't answer as he woke up "Huh? oh just a couple of Kunai..i doubt they do anything really...just antiques..." Naruto explained as he chuckled.

'Hm...Kunai huh? only time I've heard of those were...' Dorothy thought for a second before Ginta jumped in her face.

"Do that magic again!" He shouted as he out his hands on her shoulders, shocking the pinkette.

"What are you talking about...it's an ÄRM." She said bluntly, confusing the two boys.

"What's an ÄRM?" The both asked.

"You don't know about ÄRMs? Just where do you come from?"

Ginta smiled. "We're from Tokyo,Japan!"

Dorothy looked at the blondes weird. "Never heard of it."

Naruto sighed. "Makes sense...we are kinda a different world"

Dorothy smiled. "Well..i guess you could say it's magic...an ÄRM is an accessory create with a Metallurgy that gives it special powers.."

Naruto stared at her. "So there are more than the ones you have?"

Dorothy sweatdropped, staring in disbelief. "You...seriously didn't know that?" she asked, gaining nervous chuckles from both Ginta and Naruto. She facepalmed and stared at the two closely.

'They don't have any ÄRMs...but they threw away my Ring Armor with their bare hands? that should be impossible even for an adult.' She thought as she stared at them for a seconds...before getting an idea.

She held out her hand, showing a ring with the design of a dagger around it. " _ **Weapon ÄRM, Ring Dagger!**_ " she shouted as a dagger appeared in her hand, the ring now gone.

Ginta stared in shock. "Wow! so cool!"

"Wow.." Naruto stared at the dagger, surprised that she wasn't lying when it came to ÄRM.

"Do you want this?" Dorothy asked as Ginta jumped up.

"I can have it!?"

She grinned. "Follow me and it's yours..." she told them, Naruto easily picking up the small amount of seduction in her voice.

Naruto noticed Ginta walked over to her. "Got it! see you later rock guys!"

Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine with it...but i dont feel like carrying this box everywhere..You have anything i can use Dorothy?"

She stared at the blonde. "Huh? No not really..."

Naruto groaned and took out the Kunai's, placing them anywhere he could, in each of his pockets, and in the belt loops of his pants. "Alright..now we can go..."

The three walked off as the Rocks stared at them.

The younger rock stared at the older rock confused. "What's wrong?"

The older rock was shaking as he watched the trio wakl away. "That's Dorothy...The Infamous Sorceress.."

~A few minutes later~

The trio would be standing in front of some ruins with plants growing around the entrance as the would look around. Ginta and Naruto would be admiring what they thought was a cave from Ginta's games while Dorothy was staring at a map.

"This must be it...The Seal Of Babbo!" Dorothy told the boys as they stared at the caves. "It is the resting place of an incredible ÄRM!" She continued to talk till she noticed Ginta holding his hand out to her.

"The thing from before...give it." He said bluntly as Dorothy growled and stared at him for a moment, before kissing him twice on the cheek, shocking Naruto and Ginta.

"Just hold on for a sec...kay?" she asked seductively, getting a nod from Ginta. Naruto sighed and looked around.

"So what are we doing?" Naruto asked Dorothy as he waited for a response, slowly getting annoyed as she still didn't answer him, she was too focused on her map.

'The Mysterious ÄRM Babbo...' She thought as she turned to Ginta and Naruto who were staring at the cave. 'That power to hold back an ÄRM...it could be useful..' She had an evil smirk o her face as she turned to her map. 'Well, even if i was alone there would be no need to worry...' She looked up and smiled, only to see Ginta and Naruto running towards the cave.

"I told you to wait for me!" She shouted as she glared at the two blondes running away from her.

"But isn't this a cave? I'm sure there's a treasure in here!" Naruto told her as he stopped in front of the plants.

"Still...i wanted to go in first!" she screamed at him as he chuckled.

"Come on, we still are going for the treasure..so let's go!" He told hr as he punched the vines, breaking the as he turned to Ginta.

"Let's go!" Naruto told the blonde, who nodded as they both ran head-first into the depths of the cave, excited to see what treasure awaited them at the end.

Chapter End!

I hope everyone liked chapter two of this story, i'm probably gonna upload a chapter every two or three days after one is already posted..depends on my schedule..anyways Leave a review on how it is so far, and I'll see you in the next chapter, Sage is outta here!


End file.
